


Blowjobs and Cigarettes

by zonderliing



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, brief mention of a woman in the beginning, its all gay after that i promise, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico walks in on Worick who's with a client</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs and Cigarettes

The screech of a desk being pushed back echoed throughout the small Benriya apartment.

"Worick-San..." The moan of a woman echoing through the empty apartment. The blond had pushed her up against the desk, moving between her legs and kissing her neck, large hands exploring up a very short skirt. Her small frame trembled under skilled fingers, working their way across sensitive skin. 

Dainty fingers fiddled with the buttons on Worick’s shirt, undoing the front and sliding her hands over his strong, muscular shoulders, causing the material to fall away easily. She hummed, kissing his neck and biting at his ear, letting a quiet moan as his fingers wondered her curves. "Mm... Worick-San you're hard..." She commented as she felt him roll his hips up against her. She slid off the desk and grabbed the man’s hand, guiding him to the couch and pushing him down.

Worick eased into the couch, spreading his legs as she dropped to her knees and moved between them, crawling forward. He smirked, watching with interest as he slowly lowered the straps of her dress, pulling her top down and revealing her breasts. Worick licked over his lips, the girl smiling with confidence and moving to undo the man’s pants, pushing his boxers away to have access to his fully erect cock. She hummed as she wrapped her fingers around it, his head falling back against the sofa as he let her touch him, relaxing and letting his legs fall open a bit wider. He took his lip between his teeth as his eyes closed, feeling the warm breath as her lips approached.

Suddenly the door clicked and was slammed open, the girl jerking away and pulling her top up, Worick slowly lifting his head and glancing behind but before he could say anything the girl was up and running out with an embarrassed shriek. 

Nico watched the woman run passed, slamming the door behind him once the woman was out of sight. He eyed the blond up and down, Worick simply exhaling deeply and closing his eyes again.

Worick reached into his pants pocket to pull out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, grabbing one and lighting it as he sunk deeper into the couch, dick still hard and hanging from his pants but he didn't give a shit.

Nico walked around to face the man that was smoking, wrinkling his nose as he took in the sight. 

'you cost me good money' Worick signed as he held the cigarette between his lips, holding it and taking a drag once his hands were free, eying the intruder up and down with a disappointed look, Nico returned the look with one of disgust. 

'I don't want sluts in my house' he signed back with slightly more aggressive movements. 

Worick rolled his eyes and shruged but the black haired male continued 'at least put your dick away if you're not using it' 

Worick laughed and took a drag from his cigarette, holding it between his teeth to sign again, catching Nico’s attention before he turned to walk away.

'Then come put it to good use' the blond just raised an eyebrow, smirked and gestured to his now half hard cock, the cool breeze from the open window sending a shiver down his spine. 

Nico knocked the cigarette out of the others hand and the blond watched it fall, making a noise of disappointment. He looked back up at Nico and signed with increasing aggression.

'Now you owe me a blowjob AND another cigarette.' 

Nico turned to leave but Worick grabbed him and pulled him down onto the sofa, climbing on top of him and pinning him down. Nico struggled though he could have easily knocked Worick down if he'd wanted to. Instead choosing to stare up at the blond once he stopped fighting all together.

"I'm not some gigolo like you." He spat in broken words, unable to sign because his hands were being held down. 

"No, but you're still a man." Worick spoke slowly, knowing Nico could read his lip. 

His hips slid down, grinding against Nico’s crotch, the blond watched as his face twitched, lips curling in to repress a moan as he rolled his hips down again. Nico tried to squirm away but Worick held him down firm, ass moving to bring the others cock to life. Once he started to feel the others cock come to life he slowed his movement, reaching down to unbutton the black haired man’s shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Came more broken words but Worick understood them well enough from years of being around the other man. He smiled as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders, "Taking my payment." Nico groaned but slowly let himself give in to what Worick was doing, it did kind of feel good after all, maybe letting Worick do as he pleased would relieve just a bit of stress for them both.

Large hands explored tanned, scarred skin, Nico shivered under the blonds touch. It was hard to keep his noises down since he couldn't tell when he was actually letting them slip or not, Worick on the other hand appreciated the honest reactions he was getting. He leaned up and pressed kisses to Nico’s neck, jaw, and down his chest all the way to the defined V shape of his crotch. He settled himself nicely between the others legs, opening his belt and kissing every new reveal of skin. Nico sighed openly as his hard cock was removed from his pants and Worick wasted no time before wrapping his lips around him. 

Nico groaned and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, his hips bucking up into the hot, wet feeling of Worick’s mouth. It was honestly embarrassing how long it had been since someone had touched him that way. Worick looked up at him, one eye veiled by his eyepatch, stray hairs hanging in front of his face. 

Nico’s legs fell open slightly wider as Worick teased him. His tongue sliding around the head, rolling around it before taking the tip into his mouth and gently sucking. His tongue pressed to the base as he took it further into his mouth, looking up when Nico made a noise and felt him gently bucking up into his mouth. Worick moved one hand to hold down the black haired man’s eager hips, the other stroking the base that he didn't have in his mouth. His slick tongue worked the head of Nico’s cock, lapping up the precum that started dripping from the tip. He swallowed the thick saliva building up in his mouth, threatening to spill down his chin as he took more into his mouth, bobbing his head. Jaw slack as he forced Nico’s dick further, far enough that the tip touched the back of his throat and he swallowed around it before pulling back.

Nico nearly choked as the blond dipped down and gently sucked on his balls, kissing and massaging them with one hand. Nico sat up, supporting his weight on one elbow and using his other hand to card his fingers through Worick’s hair, pushing the stray hairs out of his face to clearly watch his expression as he continued to take his cock into his mouth with new found desire. Nico’s rough hands moved through the blonds hair, despite how tightly wound his facial expression seemed to be, he moved with gentle and caress. His fingers caught the band behind Worick’s ear, unhooking the eyepatch and letting it fall into his lap. Worick paused, letting the dick fall from his lips as he stared up at Nico with one good eye and one squeezed shut and scarred. Nico’s thumb lightly brushed over the mark and Worick found himself closing his other eye and leaning into the touch, kissing the palm of the others hand softly. Nico watched calmly, his hands moving across the others features, thumb ghosting across Worick’s lips which parted upon contact. His mouth open and inviting, sitting up slightly and moving forward, inviting Nico’s fingers into his mouth , tongue out and waiting. 

Rough fingers pushed passed plump lips, Worick wearing a lewd expression as he wet them easily, Nico’s face twisting into a smirk and he let out a breathy laugh.  
"Come on, I can't hear you so at least do something useful with that mouth." He said as he pushed his fingers deep into the others mouth, making him flinch and light a fire in his chest. A shiver running down his spine and he pulled back, fingers dropping from his mouth.

He grabbed at Nico and flipped him over, a surprised sound coming from the black haired man, making Worick chuckled. He grabbed him by the hips, pulling Nico up onto his knees, grinding his cock against his ass, 

"you asked for it..." He mumbled, more to himself than to Nico, knowing the other couldn't hear.

He let his hand slip down Nico’s pants, pushing them down further to expose more of his ass. Worick’s fingers pressed lightly against the other entrance, eliciting a strangled noise, a mix of pleasure and confusion. Nico wiggled his hips but his knees spread slightly more apart as Worick’s fingers continued to gently rub at Nico’s hole, though never pushing inside. He licked over his lips, placing himself more behind him and tilted his head, running his tongue over the puckered muscle. That time a deep guttural moan came from the black haired man. He felt him shift around, realizing Nico has buried his face in his arm, probably embarrassed of making too much noise that he couldn't control.  
Worick’s tongue continued to move over his hole, lapping at it and loosening it up. He hummed from behind him, eventually pressing his tongue inside just briefly, holding Nico’s hips as he squirmed and failed to muffle his moans. 

The blond rather enjoyed watching Nico come apart. Thick, muscly thighs trembled under his touch as he abused the tiny hole with his tongue. Long slender fingers moved from Nico’s hips to around his waist, taking hold of his cock and gently stroking him as his tongue continued to swirl around the small entrance. 

Nico flinched at the sudden touch, shifting from a position that Worick couldn’t see but he’d arched his back, his entire body shaking, unsure whether to move back against Worick’s warm mouth of his skilled hand. 

The blond sat up and leaned forward, running a gentle hand down Nico’s spine to help him relax. The deaf man lifted his head slowly, looking over his shoulder at the other, silently questioning why he had stopped. Worick hummed, pressing his chest against the others back, kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck and his ear. Nico shivered at the feeling, letting himself relax under the warmth and weight of the others body but his cock still ached so he couldn’t help but slowly roll his hips back in search of friction.  
Worick chuckled, moving his fingers into Nico’s mouth, pushing past moist lips and toying with his tongue to get them slippery and wet. The blonde’s lips still pressed to the other ear and despite him not being able to hear, he knew he could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke to him. 

“Eager aren’t you? I bet you can’t wait to have my cock buried so deep inside you… Fuck… Nico.” The words spilling from his mouth whispering them against the others ear, warm hot breath tickling the side of Nico’s face. He groaned around the fingers in his mouth which were gone almost as soon as they’d appeared and suddenly Worick was shifting again. He reached between the couch cushions, grabbing a bottle of lube conveniently place there, having stashed it away knowing he’d be having a client, of course despite having his client run away, it still had its use now.

He popped the cap open and spread some evenly on his fingers, working them together to warm it up quickly before he pressed his fingers between the others cheeks and began prodding at his softened hole. Nico groaned loudly and buried his face in the couch, Worick whispering for him to be as loud as he wanted, leaning up slightly to pull on Nico’s hair and tilt his head away from his arm so he couldn’t silence himself. 

A single digit sliding past thick muscles and Nico tensed up, Worick whispering for him to relax and peppering kissed over his shoulder and face. He gently worked the first finger inside, waiting for the man below him to get adjusted before he started moving that single finger, even with lube there was still some resistance. He began sliding it in and out until he could move it easily from tip to knuckle without problem before adding a second finger to the stretch. Nico tensed up again as the second finger pushed passed, letting up easier this time now that his ass was lightly covered with lube.

“Fuck…” The breathless word coming from the man below Worick who paused in what he was doing, wondering if maybe he’d been doing too fast but a glance from Nico below him and the gentle roll of his hips backwards let him know that it was alright to keep going. 

Strong fingers pushed passed Nico’s entrance over and over, penetrating him and making him fall apart. His breathing had increased, heavier and louder and it made Worick want to break him down more and ruin him. Loving the sounds, no matter how small, that Nico made. 

He curled his fingers up, wiggling them around as they slid inside the man, spreading his hole and stretching him up. Nico groaned, his knees spreading slightly wider apart and tilting his ass up, starting to get impatient.

“Worick…” His voice came, gravely and breathless, “Please. More.” The blonds heart hammered against his chest, as much as he wanted to tease his partner, he couldn’t turn him down when he was looking just as he was. 

Naked and spread out on the couch, sweaty and panting for more as his ass was stretched out, cock leaking between his shaking legs. 

Worick slowly sat up, feeling a chill run down his spine as he unstuck himself from the warmth that was Nico’s back. His hand sliding down his spine and resting on his hips, his other hand gripping his own cock, reaching for the lube again, popping the cap and dribbling it over his throbbing dick, stroking it a couple times. He let his head fall forward, sighing at the feeling, he capped the lube and stashed it away before he lined himself up, tip pressing against the others hole and eased in.

He took a deep breath before he leaned forward, feeling himself slowly ease inside, trying his best to hold back as he stretched Nico even further. The black haired man sucking his lip between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, pain splitting through his body, Worick doing the best he can to all but thrust himself deep into the searing heat engulfing the tip of his cock, wanting so badly to plunge inside but not wanting to hurt the man below him. 

He moved slowly, getting the tip inside and lightly pulling out before doing it again, giving Nico time to adjust. Worick feeling like he could spill just from that, the other squeezing him tight and hot he could hardly hold back. 

Eventually Nico adjusted and let the blond move, light thrusts until he was able to completely sheathe himself inside the other man. The both of them left sweaty and panting though they had hardly done anything. He stayed inside the other man for a moment, taking a couple of deep calming breaths, enjoying the feeling of Nico holding him tight and warm, his insides twitching around him. 

Worick had been mostly blissed out by that feeling alone but he was jerked back to reality when he felt Nico gently grinding back against him, trying to get him to move now that the painful stretching had been replaced with a much more pleasant feeling. The blond smirked, his hands exploring up Nicos ribs and down back to his hips, sitting up slightly as his fingers dug into tanned skin, holding him down as he started to move. Hips pulling back and jerking hard, sending himself buried deep into the others ass. Each movement eliciting a moan from the dark haired male, face covered by his arm but did nothing to muffle his sounds. 

Worick moaning from the amount of force he was using to move his hips, pulling Nico back to meet each of his thrusts, moving harder and faster as their pace increased. Warmth slowly spreading from his groin to his stomach as the need for release started to build up. He pulled Nico back with enough force to bruise them both, the empty apartment filled with harsh groans from both men, cum and lube slowly sliding down Nico’s ass. His body wound tight, trying to move him hips back to match each of Worick’s movements but finding himself unsteady and starting to loose pace as his mind was clouded with pleasure. 

Worick’s blunt nails dragging angry red lines into his skin, leaving trails of burning which weren’t quite undesired. His cock twitching and dripping below him, leading onto the couch as he was fucked mercilessly and he loved it. Moans dripping from his lips as easily as the saliva was, drooling from being so thoroughly fucked and this was exactly what he’d needed after so long. 

The sudden loss of rhythm in Worick’s thrusts let Nico know that he was close but he didn’t mind because he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. His cock already so slick with cum he was hardly able to keep it together much longer. 

Worick shoved himself hard against the other, calling out Nicolas’ name on a broken moan before pushing him down into the sofa as he came, hanging his head and burying his cock deep, spilling out with a groan. Nico twitched as he was filled, gasping out, his mouth stretched wide in a silent moan as he came from that feeling alone. Every nerve in his body tense up, letting Worick continue to move at a slowing pace, riding out both their orgasms. The feeling of cum in his ass made Nico squirm, especially once Worick pulled out and left him feeling cold and empty. He had no desire to move, collapsing on the couch to rest his worn out body. He felt his eyes getting heavy, letting them close on their own and submitting to the exhaustion that threatened to take him over. He took a deep breath, his body relaxing into the couch, the sticky feeling of cum, lube and sweat mostly ignored in exchange for a moments rest.

The last thing Nico remembered before falling asleep was the gentle warm brush of a blanket on his skin and the smell of a freshly lit cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic omg ??  
> well i mean not really but its the first one ive ever really posted.... i only write smut too so LMa o ill probably write more eventually..  
> it took me forever to write this and then forever to find someone to correct my work cause like HEY WHO WANTS TO PROOFREAD MY PORN yeah ok.


End file.
